


Test Me

by nubianamy



Series: Donutverse 50 Kinky Ways [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Discipline, Dom/sub, Humor, M/M, Multiple Partners, Polyamory, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 Kinky Ways prompt #3: Spanking.  Finn goofs off; Kurt and Puck give him what he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Me

Kurt was just finishing the vocabulary practice part of his SAT prep when he heard a noise from Finn's room. It wasn't the sort of noise one would expect to hear while studying, so Kurt got up to check it out. Sure enough, there was Finn, stretched out on his bed, flash cards forgotten, playing his DSi.

"Finn!" Kurt said, and Finn jumped, guiltily.

"I'm just taking, you know, a break," he said.

"Uh-huh. And how much exactly have you gotten done?"

Finn winced and ducked his head. "Um. I'm going to do it next."

"And how much did you do yesterday?" Kurt tapped his foot impatiently.

"Kurt," Finn protested. "It's not like studying is going to make all that much of a difference for me anyway. I'm not smart like you. I'm –"

"Okay, that's bullshit, and you know it," Kurt said. "Don't play dumb with me, Finn Hudson. You're just not trying."

"I can't focus," Finn sighed. "I'm really freaking out about the test and it's just getting to me. How do you handle that? Aren't you freaking out too?"

"Well," said Kurt, and paused, tapping one finger on his lip. His eyes narrowed to lasers, and one eyebrow went up.

"What?" Finn said, nervously.

"I know what you need," said Kurt, smiling. "I know  _just_ what you need. Noah?" The last was a shout out the door.

"Yeah?" came the muffled reply from upstairs.

"Can you take a break from cooking and come downstairs?"

A few moments later, Puck appeared in the doorway, holding a wooden spatula. He was wearing a wifebeater, jean cutoffs and an apron that read  _I rub my meat for 2 minutes… but enough about my grilling secrets._  "The lasagna's in the oven," he said. "I'm all yours. Aren't you guys still studying, though?"

" _Some_ of us are," Kurt stressed, looking pointedly at Finn, who had the grace to look guilty. " _Others_  of us are feeling too anxious and distracted to get down to studying."

"Oh," said Puck, glancing over at Finn. "Bummer."

"So what do  _you_  do when you're feeling anxious and distracted, Noah?" Kurt asked, running a finger down the curve of his shoulder.

Puck wrinkled up his nose. "I…" Then his eyes got big, and he looked from Finn to Kurt with an increasing expression of panic. "No," he blurted.

"Yes," purred Kurt. "Finn, you need something we can give you. Come here."

Kurt sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him. Noah sat on the floor at Kurt's feet, and shook his head vehemently. "No. I'm not going to do it."

"You will if I tell you to," said Kurt. "Now, Finn." He turned his gaze on Finn, who tried to look away, but Kurt wouldn't let him. "You know you should have been studying all along, but instead you were goofing around with video games and avoiding the work. Right?"

"Yeah," said Finn. "But it probably won't make a difference anyway."

"And now you're feeling anxious and you can't get rid of this guilt," said Kurt.

"Maybe," said Finn. He squirmed under their combined regard. "What?"

"What do you do for us when we do something wrong?"

Finn gave him an incredulous look. "You want to spank me?" he said, laughing.

"No," Kurt said. "Noah's going to do it."

Finn froze. His eyes drifted over to connect with Puck's. Puck looked horrified, like he'd been handed a wet hairball. "Dude," he said. "Please don't make me do this."

"Noah, you know how it helps you," Kurt said, with impeccable logic. "There's no reason why we can't do this for Finn, too. And I'll be the one in charge. You don't have to worry about that. I'm just saying you can be the… the muscle."

"You're the brains, huh?" Puck said, still with a vague expression of smelling something bad. "Great."

"Uh, guys?" Finn waved a hand in front of Kurt's face. "Don't I get a say here?"

"Sorry, Finn," Kurt said briskly. "Driver picks the music; shotgun shuts his cakehole." He smoothed his legs. "Now come here." He helped Finn stand and unzipped his jeans.

"I'm not sure I like being on this side of things," said Finn uneasily. "Here, I can do that." He wriggled his jeans down and pulled his shorts over his rear end, then awkwardly leaned over Kurt's lap, his bare bottom sticking up into the air.

"Noah," Kurt said, beckoning with one finger. Puck stood slowly, cautiously, like they were a nest of hornets. Kurt considered him, and nodded. "That spatula will do nicely. Give it a try. Right here." He pointed to the center of Finn's right cheek. "Go for it."

Puck hesitated, then gave Finn's bottom a weak little smack with the spatula. It barely made a noise. Finn shot Kurt an amused look. Kurt sighed.

"Try again, Noah. You have to put some force behind it. This is for Finn. It's going to help him. You want to help, right?"

"Yeah," said Puck. "I guess."

"You guess?" Now Kurt's voice had an edge to it, and Puck swallowed.

"I mean, yes, sir," he said.

"Do this for Finn," said Kurt, with that same edge. "And do it right."

Puck took a deep breath and tried again. This time there was a satisfying  _smack_  when the spatula hit Finn's bottom. He made a little  _oof._

"You know," Finn said, helpfully, propping himself up on one arm, "it's like playing baseball. Remember when Mr. Schue gave us lessons in dancing for Acafellas? It's all in the hips." He smiled at Puck.

"Thanks, man," Puck said, smiling back, and the smiling and eye contact went on a little too long, so Kurt cleared his throat and gently pushed Finn back down to the bed. This time Puck took a little step, swung the spatula hard, and made contact.

 _Smack._

 _"Owwww,"_  Finn squawked, and tried to scramble off Kurt's lap. "Fuck, man! Too hard, too hard."

"Better," said Kurt to Puck. "Ten like that, right on that same spot."

"You got it," said Puck, and delivered, just that way.  _Smack. Smack. Smack._

"Ow – hey, stop – wait! I'm – I'll do the homework –  _ow! –_  stop that, fuck, guys –"

"It's better to get it over with," said Puck, shrugging. "Seriously. It'll be over soon."

"That really –  _fuck!_  – hurts, you're doing it too –  _ow!"_  He put a hand behind him to rub his behind, but Kurt held his hand down.

"You really don't want to get hit in the hand," said Kurt, kindly. "That  _really_  can do some damage. Okay, Noah, ten more on the other side."

" _What?"_ Finn yelped. "That's enough! Really, I've learned my –  _ow! Owwww."_

Kurt and Puck exchanged sympathetic glances, because, of course, they understood all too well how much a well-placed spanking  _really_  hurt. Finn kept protesting the whole way, through to the last swat. He regarded Kurt with indignation.

"Are you done?" he said, glaring at him.

"I'm not sure," Kurt said, considering him thoughtfully. "You haven't broken down and cried yet. But I'm not sure if a Top getting spanked is supposed to do that. Do you think you've learned your lesson?"

"Yeah," said Finn ruefully. "Next time I'll turn the volume down on my DSi if I'm trying to sneak around."

Puck and Kurt exchanged looks, and together they said, "Ten more."


End file.
